


Hold onto me

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Smut, angsty steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You just want to take care of your sad and overworked soldier.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Hold onto me

Steve remembers dragging you to watch the live action remake of Cinderella as soon as it hit the theatres. And how you sweetly giggled at his giddiness calling him 'adorkable’.

Normally he would be annoyed at someone laughing at his expense, as it reminded him of himself before the serum, but not with you.

He couldn’t help but be a ‘fanboy’, another modern slang you taught him, he grew up with those movies, they were reminded him of a simpler time. The remakes weren’t nearly as good but he loved sharing the experience with you.

He was in awe of just how beautiful Cinderella’s dress was. How they took some elements from the animated movie and made them better. He cried when Cinderella’s mother said the words ‘Always be kind and have courage’. It was exactly what his Ma taught him.

Those were the principals he lived by everyday. Being kind to others and never running in the face of adversity.

But he froze when the world was crashing around him. Being attacked from all sides, so much murder, such mayhem. So many lives lost, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why. What was the purpose of all this destruction.

He tried his best. To save as many as he could. To be the captain. Make the hard choices. People expected him to be brave. To be heartless and objective. To not let the missions and the lives lost affect him.

It was tiring to pretend. To put the mask on, not just his patriotic blue cowl, but the one he wore to work everyday. Being stern and grave. Yeah he was big and intimidating but underneath it all he’ll always just be the little guy.

He groaned, the steps creaking under the weight of his foot, _exhausted_ from his long day of fighting the enemies on the battlefield, then Ross and then pushing paperwork. He hasn’t slept in three days.

But right now sleep or his rumbling stomach wasn’t his priority. All he could think about was you. How he hasn’t seen you in so long. Yeah maybe three days isn’t that long but it felt akin to an eternity to him.

Just two more floors. Somehow the creaking kept getting louder. When he moved in with you, in an apartment in the heart of Brooklyn, he felt it was old but had character. Now looking at the state of it and your neighbors, he’s having second thoughts. He can’t leave you for days or even weeks at a time in this place. There’s no way it could be safe.

He knocked on the door, his enhanced hearing picked up that you were in the shower. So he twisted the doorknob. Only to find you had left it unlocked. Again.

He sighed chugging his shoes and jacket off and crashing on the bed. A hand under his head, he stared at the little stickers of stars and planets you stuck on it, glowing a faint neon green in the dark. He patiently waited for you. Feeling better as he was surrounded by your smell. He was home.

“Oh Stevie!” You exclaimed when you saw him lying on the bed. Rushing over to him you sat next to him, kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose and then his lips. Lingering there for a minute you pulled away to see his warm smile.

“Hey doll.” He greeted caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch, craving the warmth and the comfort it provided. “You left the door unlocked.” He said trying his best to keep his annoyance at bay.

“Oh yeah I must’ve forgot.” You shrugged.

“You can’t forget” He groaned and sternly called out your name. It was rare of him to use your name. Always opting instead to use sweet nicknames like doll or sugar. “We need to move to an apartment with better security.” He shook his head feeling his whole body ache and his muscles completely sore.

“Fine. We can discuss it I guess.” You mumbled not exactly thrilled to have him school you as soon as he got back.

“In the meantime I need you to promise me you’ll always lock the door.” He said looking at you intently.

“Yeah fine I promise.” You huffed and blew a small raspberry at him to which he frowned. “I doubt a locked door is stopping hydra though.” You quipped.

And he had to rub his temples to sooth the headache you were giving him.

His other hand was still on your face. Because yeah you were being difficult but he needed to touch you. To know that you’re tangible and really there with him.

His touch felt more calloused and harsh than it usually does. You looked at his hand to see his skin was red, some of it peeled off. It looked like it was healing. You couldn’t even imagine how bad it must’ve been just a few hours ago. “What happened here?” You cooed touching his face only to hear him hiss. You quickly shifted to turn on the bedside lamp but his hand stopped you, circling around your wrist.

“Doll don’t.” He said trying to keep the gruffness from his voice but it slipped out. There was no lying to you. You knew him in and out. “Just come here.” He requested opening his arms, hoping you’d lay your head on his chest so he could smell your hair, maybe run his hands through it. The silky texture of it always soothed him the best.

You only huffed folding your hands. “No I’ll hurt you.” You never believed the day would come that you turned down cuddling with the giant you had for a boyfriend. Who gives off heat as if he’s a furnace.

The room was dim, with the only light coming from your windows, but you could tell that he was probably pouting. Who knew captain America could be so needy? Not that you’d ever mind.

You shifted a bit towards the headboard and gently laid his head from the pillow to your lap. “You know I should be the one taking care of you right now.” You lightly scratching his scalp with your nails and playing with the short strands of his golden hair. Which somehow still seemed to shine.

“I don’t know about that. I think the man should always be taking care of his girl.” He hummed feeling dizzy and relaxed under your touch.

You scoffed “Who told you that? This isn’t a one sided relationship. As much as I like being dotted on, you deserve the world too babe.” You ranted petting his forehead “I wish you could see that.” You sighed “You don’t always have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders you know?”

He hummed again. “Well I’m not gonna burden you with it.”

And you wanted to argue. You really did. But it wasn’t the right time. You made a mental note of giving him hell for it when he seems even slightly better. To threaten to withhold your sweet kisses he loved so much if he doesn’t open up. If it comes to that.

He groaned shifting on his back and crackling his neck. You put his head back on the pillow and stood up to work on unzipping his jeans. “Hey hey buy a fella dinner first would you?” You grinned as he teased.

He lifted his hips to help you out and you put the jeans on your dresser, digging for your eucalyptus oil in it. “Aha!” You gushed to yourself when you found it and skipped over to his side instantly. You pulled up the helm of black Henley “Off with this..” You said asking for some assistance from him.

He sat up and suppressed a groan as his back muscles strained at the sudden movement. He searched for your face “You know I love you and uh… making love to you.” He muttered under his breath and was glad to you couldn’t see his flushed face. How he had no shame doing such dirty things to you but couldn’t for the life of him talk about them, he had no idea.

“But I’m just so tired. I’m sorry doll.” He said tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. He had never turned you down before, he was nervous that he had let you down. He’d been letting a lot of people down lately. Even if he had the best intentions.

“No silly…” you shook your head “Just take it off” You pulled the thing and he held his arms up to pull it off. “I promise I won’t take advantage of you.” You pressed a kiss over his heart and laughed at your own incredulous statement.

He let out a chuckle too and pressed his lips to the top of your head. Finally getting to smell your beautiful scent and your coconut shampoo he loved so much.

“Will you lay on your stomach for me please?” You asked fluttering your lashes at him.

And he could only smile. You didn’t have to butter him up, he’d really do whatever you asked him to.

He laid on his taut stomach, propping his head up by putting both his hands under it. He looked at you move over his shoulder.

You poured some oil in your palms and rubbed them together to warm them up. “Um is it okay if I sit on your back?” you asked pressing your palms on his lower back.

“Have at it.” He replied.

You straddled his lower back, careful to not put too much pressure and putting your weight on your calves. “Loosen up a bit Stevie.” You purred.

You felt the knots in his back loosening up when you applied just the right amount of pressure below his neck with your thumbs. He was moaning and purring, making all sorts of sinful noises as you worked on his back.

You wondered if it’s because of the serum. You weren’t that great at it, you knew that. But all of Steve’s sense were hypersensitive. Maybe he felt your massage better because of that. It was an interesting idea.

“Do your hands hurt baby?” He drawled. You were happy to know that you were doing something right if he relaxed like that.

“Uh…” They were starting to hurt. But you needed to tend to Steve. Your hurt was nothing compared to hiss. He was out there saving the whole world everyday.

He looked over his shoulder at you sensing the hesitation in your tone. “It’s okay sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.”

You nodded putting the bottle away and climbing into bed with him. “Turn around doll” He instructed.

You laid on your side with your back pressed against his chest. You could feel his chiselled abs and the curves and dips of his torso. What you wouldn’t give to run your hands or your lips down it.

He snaked his hand up your tank and drew small circles around your navel. “This always happens when we cuddle.” He rumbled rolling his hips against yours. “You’re so soft baby” He squeezed the curve of your hip “I can’t help it.” He whispered in your ear before pulling it between his teeth.

You could only moan and try so hard not to give into him. You slapped his hip so as to stop his ministrations. “Maybe tomorrow. I want to be able to walk to work. Thank you very much.” You huffed hugging his hand, which was curled around your waist, close you and slipping it between your breasts.

You closed your eyes trying to count sheep. But sleep wouldn’t come. Not until you knew that Steve was asleep as well. “What happened on the mission Steve?” You tentatively asked. Hoping that you weren’t being too invasive. Maybe you should give him more space? You just needed him to feel light.

“You don’t have to worry about that doll.” He answered kissing your temple.

You turned around to face him so you could see the silhouette of his face. “I always worry for you Steve. I just – I don’t know – want you to feel like you can’t depend on me or trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Be stated “Alright… so we try our best to save everyone. But we can’t always do that. People get hurt.” He took a deep breathe, not used to saying these things out loud. “they call it collateral damage” he scoffed “Ends justify the means in this world. Or maybe that’s how it’s always been.” He finished.

You took in the weight of his words “I understand. But that doesn’t make it any less shitty though.”

“No it does not.” He mused. “It’s somehow worse now. I think about you. And how I need to protect you too. I don’t think I could ever bear losing you.” He confessed.

“You won’t ever lose me Stevie.” You promised.

“How did I get to be so lucky to have you? I don’t deserve you.” He wondered bringing your fingers closer to his lips.

“I don’t know, maybe people would argue you’re the lucky one.” You retorted.

“Well then they’re clearly blind.” He frowned at the thought of anyone being mean to you.

“Alright lover boy. Go to sleep now.” You said putting your head on his shoulder. “Isn’t it nice to be back in your own bed?” You asked as you nuzzled his neck.

“You have no idea doll.” He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @donutloverxo


End file.
